


Everything Left Unsaid

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, mentions of killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: Break-upAKAThe real thoughts of Bruce from the Under the Red Hood movie confrontation.





	Everything Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> The scene is from Batman: Under The Red Hood movie. It's a great movie and is not mine. Everything said outloud is not mine!

"Look at you. I guess we should keep it even." _I watched as he took off the helmet, still not wanting to believe that it was him but my hopes were dashed as I saw the face I hadn't seen in over five years stare back at me._

"Jason." _The lightning flashed and for a moment I saw the face of a fifteen year old boy that had been beaten and blown up by a madman. The face I saw as I buried my son._

"Yes." He was smirking at me. _That cocky, troublemaker smirk that always got him in bad situations. Bad situations that eventually led to his death. The Joker always hated the second Robin more than the first._  

"I don't wanna fight you." _It was the truth. What father wanted to fight their own son?_

"All evidence to the contrary." He scoffed at me. _I could **see**  the disbelieving face that he always had. He could never understand that I did things for him because I wanted to do them, not because I wanted anything from him._

"Please, I can help you. I know what happened." _I hope that it's not really my son doing this. **God** ,  do I hope that it's the Lazarus Pit that's making him do this. The boy I knew was sweet but broken and what the Joker did to him couldn't haved helped._

"Oh, you got to talking with Ra's, huh? Does it make it easier for you to think that my little dip in his fountain of youth turned me rabid? Or is this just the real me?," _I want to say that it's not but it is. It's easier to think that the Lazarus Pit did this to him and is doing this, instead of my broken, hurting, fifteen year old son_. I catch the helmet he kicked at me with my foot and look at him. I see him pull something out of his pocket. A detonator. _He has a **bomb** in his **helmet?!** _ As I fly back I put the cowl back on my head. He comes behind me and puts his knife at my throat. "Tell me, what bothers you more? That your greatest failure has returned from the grave or that I've become a better Batman than you?"

"You're ruling through intimidation and murder. You're just another criminal."  _I never wanted this for him. Never._

"I'm what this city needs. Getting goodies all over. Were both just a couple of walking armories." 

"Maybe so, but lets see how you do without your toys." I drop a flame onto his jacket and pull away. He rips it off of him and it falls off the roof. He starts to run and I give chase. "Enough! It's over. You say you wanna be better than me, but it won't happen. Not like this!" He falls through the wall of the bathroom we landed in. "I know I failed you, but I tried to save you, Jason. I'm-I'm trying to save you now."  _I just want my wayward son to come home._

"Is that what you think this is about? You that you let me die? I don't know what clouds your judgement worse, your guilt or your antiquated sense of morality. Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me. But why, why on God's earth is he still alive?"  _Oh. This is why he's so mad at me. I didn't kill the Joker for killing him._

"Gotta give the boy points. He came all the way from the dead to make this shindig happen. So who's got a camera? Ooh! Ooh! Get one of me and the kid first. Then you and me, then the three of us. And then the one with the crowbar." _S_ _tay out of this Joker. All you'll do is make him more volatile. More explosive._

Jason takes his gun and points it at Joker's temple. "You'll be as quiet as possible, or I'll put one in your lap first."  _Don't pull the trigger. It won't do anything for the hurt._

"Party pooper. No cake for you."  _Stay out of this Joker!_

"Ignoring what he's done in the past. Blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire graveyards he's filled, the thousands who have suffered, the friends he's crippled. You know, I thought... I thought I'd be the last person you'd ever let him hurt. If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would've done nothing but search the planet for this pathetic pile of evil, death-worshiping garbage and then send him off to hell!"  _He doesn't get it..._

"You don't understand. I don't think you've ever understood."  _Why has he never understood?_

"What? That your moral code just won't allow for that? It's too hard to cross that line?"  _No...I want to but I can't! Why don't you get that?_

"No! God Almighty, no. It'd be too damned easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. A day doesn't go by that I don't think about subjecting him to every horrendous torture he's dealt out to others, and then... end him." _It's true. I want to, but I can't._

"Aw, so you do think about me."  _Will that clown just stay out of this?_

"But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place... I'll never come back." _I wish he would just understand..._

"Why? I'm not talking about killing Penguin or Scarecrow or Dent. I'm talking about him, just him. And doing it because... because he took me away from you."  _Jason...why is it that the only way you think I can show my love for you is by killing him? All that would do was make me more like him. It would make me something I hate._

"I can't. I'm sorry." And I turn away. 

 


End file.
